rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Earths
There are multiple Earths, Planets and Worlds in the Re;Kingdom Universe. Current known or inhabited Earths are not all specifically named in the universe. As of Arc 22, there were over a dozen Earths accessible from Eldia. Knowledge regarding multiple earths is strictly unknown to the general public and were classified. Time is a major factor in the timeline of all Worlds. For example, the time in Eldia goes at least ten times faster than in Lugunica. Indexed Worlds Lugunica Lugunica is the main setting of Re;Kingdom. It is the home world to Emilia and the majority of other characters in the story. The planet exists of four major Kingdoms, with one independent Kingdom. *The Kararagi City States is Country of West. It has many Japanese culture, nature and culture tendencies. Kararagi is a gigantic trading continent where money matters for the most part. Kararagi has the most cities, villages and stops because of the giant roads and traffic. Based on the official name of Kararagi given by Joshua Juukulius, it can be inferred that the country is a city state. However, it's unknown whether it is only one city state or includes a group of city states. *The Volakia Empire is the Southern Country. The Volakia Empire is blessed with fertile soil, mild weather, and the temperature remains relatively the same throughout the year. In addition, they have a large number of skilled magic stone craftsmen, but only have a few spirit users. Their flag is a defiant wolf impaled by a sword. Insular and believe that "soldiers should always be strong", resulting in even lower ranked soldiers being exceptionally strong. Volakia typically has bad relations with Lugnica, resulting in skirmishes between the two countries from time to time. The nine strongest members of the Volakia Military are dubbed the Nine God Generals and have considerable influence within the country. *The Holy Kingdom of Gusteko is the Northern Country. It is a theocracy currently ruled by a mad prince. As it is located in the north, Gusteko has a cold climate and dangerous mountains, which are a very hard environment for people and animals to live in. Because of the eternal snowfall, only cold-tolerant crops can be planted. Instead of animal husbandry, there are many mountains in the steep mountains with magical ore, relying on the mining industry and dealing with magic ore to maintain national strength. *The Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica is the Eastern Country. This country seems to have typical medieval culture and has the presence of different races, generally human and Demihuman. The transport they use are mostly dragons, although others use Ligers. Lugunica was ruled by the royal family for generations, until they died. Because of that, a group of wise men took over the country, and currently there are five candidates who were selected to govern it. Lugnica has long been run by a monarchy. It was governed by a member of the royal family with the title of Lion King, while the others were part of royalty, as princes and princesses. Although they had royal blood, only a few possessed the qualities to become the next king. It is unknown whether a king can be overthrown if he abuses power, as Felt during the selection threatened everyone with destroying the country. However, this could be due to Volcanica, the dragon that protects Lugunica, it chose her like candidate to the throne. From the beginning of time, there was no Magics, Authorities or Semblances. However, 2000 years from now, the Earth Devil collided with the world of Lugunica, and blessed the first royal, named Emerada Lugnica, with the Truth. The power that was bestowed upon the young royal was the first power ever provided, thus the Authority were born. However, through corruption with the Earth Devil, the Demi-Humans were born as well. Contrary to belief, Emerada Lugnica didn't die because of the truth, but because of the incompatibility with the Authorities. As soon as she died, her daughter was the next in line to prove herself worthy, and the first generation of Witches of Sin were born. Throughout many years of not proving themselves worthy, the Royal Family kept dying and dying as they were burdened with that blood. At this point in Eldia, technology and knowledge had surpassed Lugunica easily. Thus, a portal was created to visit both worlds. A woman who went by the name Tessa Fortune visited Lugunica. Around 1500 years ago, a man was born in Lugunica who went by the name of Flugel, who eventually met the love of his life Tessa. Tessa brought him to Eldia where they got a child named Jens. However, they soon realized that their son was a gift from the superior being known as Eden. Thus, they realized that their son was a descendant of the Garden of Eden, and knew that he would be a warrior one day. Around 1000 years ago, right after Emerada Lugnica's death, Jens came to visit the world of Lugunica for the first time. He resided in the Kingdom of Lugnica, at the most eastern village that was there at the time. There, four woman named "Summer", "Fall", "Winter" and "Spring" came to visit him. Throughout exchanging conversation and knowledge between the five of them, Jens eventually decided to gift the world of Lugunica Magic, and gave those five woman the first Magical Powers. Each maiden possesses all sorts of Magic, which each Maiden having her own key power. Around 410 years ago, Flugel finally came back to Lugunica. However, while his absence, a generation of Witches was formed that actually caused chaos all over the world. Thus, the man that went by the name Flugel searched for the strongest people and creatures to help him stop the calamities. Around year 401, Jens visited Lugunica, again after a long time, and met Satella. The two fell deeply in love and grew a life together. However, one night, she revealed that it was her duty to realize the truth of this world, and to inherit the power of the Authorities, Envy. She requested Jens that if something wrong would happen, that it was for him to kill her, and he agreed. As soon as she inherited those powers, she lost control, and swallowed half of the world. Jens left Lugunica out of fear, and decided to return when he would be stronger. However, he didn't grow stronger, thus searched for his father Flugel to help him, to which he accepted. 400 years ago, Flugel arrived to seal the Witch of Envy named Satella from causing chaos. He, along with his apprentice Shaula, the Sword Saint Reid Astrea and the Divine Dragon Volcanica, successfully sealed her. Then, Flugel decided that his time in Lugunica was over, thus left everyone behind and returned to his family. 400 years ago, Jens still wandered over Lugunica, and met with Regulus Corneas and Souta Furuta, who became his best friends. They all originated from the Garden of Eden, thus decided to create the Sacred Order, an organization to prevent chaos. Eldia Eden Unnamed Worlds The Earth's Devil World The World of Eden Navigation